


Bunny and Tank

by MynameisKanrachan



Series: Spec-Ops [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, I cant believe I'm doing this, I dont know how to tag, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Tank Has A Big Dick, Unprotected Sex, Why Did I Write This?, because why not, reader's in birth control thou shalt not worry, well actually it's more like, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: (Bitch I dont even know. Tank is so fucking sexy I'm abt to cry.)You seem to find company in the middle of the new beginning of a new world. He's tall, dark, and weirdly handsome. He's also in riot gear, and he's also like, 7-feet tall.
Relationships: 7ft. Guy/Reader, 7ft. Guy/You, Tank/Reader, Tank/You
Series: Spec-Ops [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831558
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	Bunny and Tank

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there’s four? Alpha, Riot, and Tank? And a GIRL??!!! <3 <3 <3 her name’s Hornet or Flower or Scales bruh idk but my bisexual ass is happy. When I started working on this, it was Tank (who was the one intimidating the pigs, pointing at them.) who I first saw, so it’s Tank who I chose. fhujikmdnjf let's pretend the corona virus doesn't exist because fuck covid-19
> 
> also i dont encourage to hook up with ppl. this work is entirely fictional, and F/N and Tank are both clean.
> 
> i also don;t know what to name him, so i kept his name as Tank and a bunch of other petnames. comment down names. thnx

** Day 1. **

“Wait, why are you drawing your guns?!” You shouted, your eyes widening in horror as the cops pointed their guns at you. Your friends were across, also apprehended by three or more cops, while two were aiming at you.

“We were protesting peacefully!” You shouted. “Shut up!” A cop says, and you feel something blunt harshly hit your shoulder. “Ow! Officer, it hurts!” You shout. The other cop doesn’t say anything, hitting you with their batons. Your eyes were shut as you embraced and protected yourself as they hit you. Your mask falls off, and you were thankfully covering your face with a handkerchief.

You hear fast footsteps, and you hear loud thudding and the two cops shouting. You look up, and you see a tall, lean man, who was in… Oh my, is that a Spec Ops gear? Jesus.

_“Get up! C’mon!”_

You hesitate. What if he was a cop? He grabs your hand, and before the two ~~pigs~~ cops could chase you, you had already lost them. When they were out of your sight, you snatched your arm away from his grip.

“Why’re you doing this? Aren’t you supposed to be on their side?” You hiss. “What? What’re you talking about? I’m a protester.” Says Tall Guy. You raise a brow. He grabs his backpack, and he pulls out a **No Justice, No Peace** sign, and your shoulders drop in relief.

“You dropped this.” He says, handing you your mask. It was your Touka Kirishima/rabbit cosplay mask, and you never thought it’d be useful in times like these. “Thank you.” You say, putting it on. “And, uh… Nice… Um… Riot… Gear?” You say unsurely. The guy laughs. “C’mon, my friends probably got your friends too. We’re trying to lessen the arrested protesters,” he says. “Brave. You’ve got a hundred charges right behind your back.” You chuckle. The two of you rush back to the other side of the street, where there were a bunch of protesters who were chanting **No Justice, No Peace** , and you saw your friends in the medic station, where their rubber bullet wounds were treated.

“Those your friends?” Tall man asked. You looked up at him, and boy, you noticed just how fucking tall he was. You barely reached his shoulders. “Um, yeah.” You said. He nods. The crowd starts screaming, and your head turns, and you see them backing away as the cops started throwing tear gasses at them, and you hear shots fired.

“Get back!”

“They’re shooting!”

“It’s teargas, everyone get back!”

You see the tall guy squeeze himself in, and your eyes widen when he grabs the teargas canister and threw it back. “Fuck you, pigs!” he shouts. More shooting starts, and he throws one more teargas canister back before backing off, standing beside you.

The crowd started shouting and booing at those stupid pigs who were throwing the teargas canisters at you all, and you screamed “Black lives matter!” You shouted. Everyone started to join in, including this tall, ~~hot~~ man beside you.

**“Black lives matter!”**

**_“Black lives matter!”_ **

**_ BLACK LIVES MATTER! _ **

Then they started marching to you, and you and the protesters immediately divide as they threw more teargasses at you. You turned to your heel, and a teargas canister goes off right in front of you. Thankfully, your mask kind of covered your face from the side effects, but you couldn’t see your surroundings. It was filled with none other than smoke.

_“Bunny, c’mere!”_

You feel someone grab your wrist, and you see tall guy through the smoke. He drags you off somewhere, and you knew you were safe when there was no more smoke in the air, and the protesters were either washing their face off with cold water and cold milk, a medical station where injured protesters were being treated, and some were just plain running away from the violent cops.

“Thanks. Again.” You say, taking off your mask. “And… Bunny?” You look up at him. “Yeah, Bunny. I mean, your mask. Bunny.” He says. “Huh. If you call me Bunny, what the hell should I call you? Oh my God, nice sticker! Or… Logo, whatever.” You say, touching the Anonymous sticker that was on his vest.

“Call me whatever you like,” He chuckled. He then grabs his water bottle from his backpack. “Here, have a drink.” He says. You take off your mask, and not like you noticed it, but tall guy was definitely staring at your pretty face. You grabbed the bottle and drank from it, thinking of names to call him. After you were able to drink, you lick your lips and shut the bottle.

“Tank.”

You grinned. _Tank_ raises a brow under his helmet. “What the hell? Tank? Really? Why?” he scoffs. “Why **not**? You’re like, 7ft., you’re… _Big_ , and you were like, throwing yourselves on the officers, and not in the sexy way.” You said. “Huh. Makes sense.” He said.

Not going to lie, you were attracted to this man. God, what the hell was wrong with you? You didn’t even know his name, well, real name, and here you were lowkey thirsting over him. Great. You put on your handkerchief mask back on, and Tank was lowkey sad he didn’t have to see your face anymore. You looked so cute, so petite, and that rabbit mask, oh boy.

A few protesters approach the two of you, panting and sweaty. “You guys, need… To get out of here. Cops are coming, full armored, and they’re gonna box us in soon.” They said. You two nodded. “Thanks. We’ll tell other protesters on the way.” You said, and the other two nodded before going back to the same direction they came from. “Looks like it’s goodbye.” You said.

“Bye, Bunny.”

“Bye, Tank.”

You say, before heading off to the medical bay to go and get your friends, his water bottle in your hand.

-

** Day 2. **

You attended the next day’s protest. The pigs had done the same shit they did yesterday. Turn peaceful protests into violent riots. You thought they were taking a knee with you all, but while everyone was vulnerable, they immediately threw in their teargas canisters.

You and another friend attended, and as soon as the teargas were thrown, those pigs tried to get anyone they could. Including your friend, and some other more protesters. Your thigh was bruised, being hit by a rubber bullet. You looked back, seeing the cops far behind you, and as soon as you turn your head, you hit something stiff and hard quite harshly, and you were knocked back.

“Shit!”

You shout, your head hitting harshly on the pavement. “Oh my God, Bunny?! I’m sorry!” You immediately get up. Your vision adjusts, and it was Tank. “What the-!” Tank grabs your hand. “Not now, c’mon!” he says, and you two run off. “There’s cops everywhere. They’re gonna arrest us if they catch us,” Tank said. “Are they gonna box us in again?” You asked, and Tank didn’t respond. You reached the main street, and you were thankful it wasn’t closed. The two of you squeeze in, and you let out a sigh of relief when you finally sat down.

“We gotta stop meeting like this,” You chuckled. “No shit,” he laughs. You pull out a water bottle from your backpack, and you drink, before offering it to him. He grabs it, and you move your head around, a few joints cracking, and you let out a relieved groan as your eyes roll back.

“You were limping,” says Tank. “Yeah, sons of bitches shot me,” You said. Tank looks down at you. “What? Are you serious?” he frowned. You nodded. “Also here, but nothing too extreme,” You said, pointing at your right shoulder.

“Jesus. Fuck the cops.” He said. “Couldn’t have said it better,” You said, before getting up. You took off your sweater, and Tank sneakily steals a glance at you. He sees the big bruise on your shoulder, and he frowns. “Sorry, it’s hot. I can’t breathe,” you said. “No problem.” He said. “Don’t you get all warmed up in that gear?” You asked.

“Well, no, not really,” he chuckled. You look at him suspiciously. “If you say so,” you chuckle. “Well, I gotta head home asap. My friend got arrested, gotta call the (State) Bail Fund,” you sighed. “Can I walk you to your car, atleast?” Tank offers. Obviously, you said yes.

You two chatted for a long time as you walked to where your car was parked, and he waves at you before you drove off, and he noticed that he was still holding your water bottle in hand. And he takes a closer look at it. There was a number neatly written on it.

_Call me._

_(***)-***-****_

  * _Bunny_



“Real smooth, Bunny,”

** Day 3. **

Your friend manages to get out of jail the next day after you called the (State) Bail Fund, and you attended the protest a little late. Your body was tired of the injuries you got from yesterday and the other day, and you decided you’d leave when things get violent. So far, it hasn’t been violent (surprisingly), and the cops stayed in their lane as the frontliners shouted at them.

You weren’t by the front, instead you were by the back, giving the other protesters some snacks and water bottles. You recognized some protesters, same people who attended before, and people called you “Miss Bunny,”

You were busy handing over some snacks to other protesters, until you hear someone shout. “Ayo, y’all seeing this? It’s Master Chief!” You look at where he was pointing at. You laughed. It was Tank, who was making his way to you. "So nice to see you, Tank. Or should I say Master Chief." You giggled, and Tank laughs. "You were smooth last night," Tank says. "Learn from the experts," You said, a smile on your face as you looked up at him.

"Oh, Bunny. I'm an expert, don't worry. Was caught off guard, that's all," he said. "Sorry I couldn't respond last night. Was too tired," You say, and he laughs. "No problemo, Bunny." he said. You feel someone tap on your shoulder, and you turn. It was one of your newfound friend, Ken, and he was also assisting other protesters. "I see you're busy. Go on, I'll take care of this," he laughed. Your face wasn't visible, but you were definitely blushing behind the mask.

"Um, thanks, Ken,"

"Anytime."

You turn around and sighed. "Why? Bunny doesn't wanna talk to me?" Tank teases, and the two of you started walking off. "No! Not that. Just, uh, whatever. Let it be," You chuckled. "If I make you uncomfortable, just-" "NO! I mean- No. Nope. I'm not uncomfortable. Why would I give you my number if that were the case, then?" You retort, and he laughs. "You're so cute. I'm just messin with 'ya, Bunny." He said. You groaned, letting out a huff. 

It was quiet, and the two of you sat somewhere shady, where the sun didn't point directly at you. It was quiet, and boy, your body felt hot, and it wasn't because of the heat. You felt the tension between the both of you. God, you could just ask if he wanted to go out somewhere after this. ~~Or go to your place after this.~~

"Um, Tank," 

You spoke.

"You wanna, um, go out, after this?" You fiddle with your fingers. "It's okay- I was just, you know, asking. I don't rea-"

"Relax. Of course, Bunny."

-

The protest had ended quite violently, and you weren't at all surprised. Worst of all, a cop had almost arrested you if it wasn't for your allies dragging the duo away from you. You sustained a few bruises on your body after being beat by their batons, and your body hurt like hell. Tank was almost arrested too, and his helmet is cracked. 

Thankfully, you two were now in your car. You rested your head on the wheel as you let yourself relax under the coldness of your car's air conditioning. Tank had pushed his seat back until he had enough leg space, and his eyes dart to your exposed, bruised torso. "Shit, Bunny. That looks so painful," Tank says, holding your arm gently. It was covered in bruises. "I'm fine. Ugh, fuck, my head hurts," You say, leaning your head back. Your mask was stained by dirt, and it was also dented a few parts, but it was still okay.

"I fucking hate cops," You murmur. "Me too, sweetheart." Tank sighed, taking off his helmet. You finally see his face, and you tried to not stare, you really did. But you found yourself almost gawking at how fucking beautiful this man was. ( **Imagine him however you like, my sinners.** ) You look away once he looked at you, and you turned on your radio. "Well, I still owe you a date. You wanna go somewhere?" You asked, grabbing your seatbelt. "Anywhere. Take me for a joyride." He chuckled, taking off his extra gear. His vest, gloves, his elbow protectors, etc, until he was left with nothing but a thin, fit long sleeved black shirt, and his black pants. Fucking Christ, this man is so sexy. He then proceeds to put rubbing alcohol in his hands. Oh God, his thick hands. Fuck, you were sure it'd fit your neck nicely.

"I could take you back to my place," You flirt, securing your seatbelt, and Tank chuckles. "That's fine by me, Bunny. Unless you can't wait," he says, and oh my God, his voice without the helmet was hotter than you expected. You started driving, with songs playing in the background. It was quiet and comfortable, and there were lingering stares coming from the both of you. You pull up somewhere, and Tank recognized this place. It was a nice place for stargazing. You two got out of the car, and you looked up at the pretty stars.

"You like stargazing?" Tank asked, watching you take off your mask, and your handkerchief mask as he walked toward you. "Of course. Who doesn't?" You smiled. "That's hot." Tank says, before cupping your cheek and moving close to you as he pressed his lips against yours. You didn't even bother to struggle, and Tank holds your body, his hands on your waist as he pressed you against the car. You wrap your arms around his neck, and the two of you made out, gently grinding against each other.

You let out a hum, feeling his clothed cock rub against your crotch, and his other hand caressing your chest, giving them squeezes. He pulls away, and he doesn't waste any time kissing your chest. He lets out a little groan when he sees a bruise. "What's wrong?" You asked. "They hurt you," Tank whispered against your collarbone. "Doesn't matter, I want you," You pant out. "Mmm, I want you too, Bunny," Tank whispered, before giving your jawline soft butterfly kisses. 

"Ever since I saw you in that top, you're all I've been thinking about," Tank says. "And you didn't even respond to my texts. Such a tease," he purrs. "Sorry," you murmur. "Don't be," Tank whispered before kissing you again. Your hands roam his built body, tracing his built chest and feeling his erect nipples on your palm. He briefly breaks off the kiss, looking and admiring your flustered form. 

"You really want this?" Tank asked, and you nodded. "I want you, babe. Are you, um, clean?" You asked, and Tank nods. "Of course. I'm no playboy, Bunny. Are you?" he whispered. You giggle. "I'm no playgirl, handsome," You grin. He lets you back on the ground, and he pushes you down on the hood of your car. He caresses your hips and ass before pulling down your leggings as it stayed on your ankles.

"So pretty. My Bunny's all so pretty for me," he says, spanking your ass. "You gonna taste me? Taste me, pretty please?" You beg, and Tank bit his lip, before getting on his knees, and you let out a squeal when his tongue against your pretty cunt. "Oh, fuck, Daddy," You whimper, your body trembling. It had been the first time in a long time someone had ate you out, and you were already fucking soaking.

"Daddy? I like that," Tank whispered, before delving back to your cunt. His hands on your ass as he spreads your legs open, and he made sure to not leave one place untouched. His tongue was all over your pretty pussy, and you were moaning and whining as quietly as you could on the hood of your car. "Fuck, Bunny. You sound so good. Moan for me more," Tank says, his tongue prodding on your slit. "Fuck, Daddy," You cry out, clenching your fists. Tank held your legs firmly, and you were pinned in place, legs spread open and helpless under his touch- well, tongue.

You let out a shriek when you feel his fingers tease your slit. "Put it in, please Daddy," You whine, too impatient. "Can't wait?" Tank teases you. You only groaned, which was quickly followed by a moan when Tank slips a finger in. You feel your walls flex against him, and your eyes were half-lidded as you feel tingles in your tummy. "You're sucking my fingers back in, Bunny." Tank says, starting to slowly move his fingers. "Fuck, babe. More. Go hard on me," You plea. Tank shoves another finger in, and a cry escapes your lips. 

His tongue goes back to work, sucking and licking on your clit as his fingers worked on you. "Fuck, Daddy, oh God!" You cried out, your hands making their way to his hair and tugging on them. Tank doesn't say anything, only letting out a hum as his fingers fucked your cunt. And that tongue, fucking hell. "Oh, fuck, baby. You feel so good," You look down at him with half-lidded eyes, and you could see how pretty Tank worked on that precious cunt.

His fingers pump in hard and fast, and you could even hear the wet sounds your pussy made. It had been a while since a man had ever made you feel like this. "A-Ah, fuck, baby. Just like that- Don't stop," You pant, and Tank looks up at your reactions, your face that was only illuminated by the moon. His fingers curl up, and you scream, your legs twitching. Tank kept flicking his tongue on your clit, and he'd suck on the precious little bud every once in a while before pulling away. "You like it rough, Bunny? Want Daddy to go all rough on you?" Tank asked, pummeling his fingers in your cunt. 

"Yes, Yes, Daddy!" You cried out. He stands up, settled between your legs, and he grabs your neck. "I'm sure you like being choked too, you dirty girl. You're so naughty, Bunny," Tank chuckled, and you nodded, whimpering as you held onto his wrist. "My hand fits your fucking neck just fine," Tank growled, and you could only whimper. You could feel every thrust of his fingers, and you remained eye contact with him as his fingers fucked you. 

"You're so fucking wet, baby. Be mine, and you'll have me every night," Tank whispered. You tap on his wrist, and he lets go of your throat. A scream emerges from your lips, your orgasm coming in fast and intense. It felt so amazing, the thrill of doing this outside, and with a man who was twice your height, who also had a Daddy Kink and a Choking Kink. Girl, you landed on a motherfucking jackpot. 

"You gonna cum, babygirl? I can feel your pretty pussy tightening on my fingers," Tank whispered, his thumb pressing against your clit. "Fuck, Daddy! Make me cum, please!" You screamed. "C'mon, give it to me, Bunny. I know you got one in 'ya," Tank cooed, and with another curl of his fingers, your back arches, and your orgasm comes in intense. Too intense. Your eyes roll back and you let out more moans.

"Shit, babygirl's a squirter. You're so perfect, Bunny," Tank growled, his fingers easily slipping in and out of you. "Too- Fuck! I'm so sensitive- Daddy, oh, fuck!" Your body shook, your legs trembling from your orgasm. Tank slows down, riding you out from your climax, and you felt empty when he pulls them out. You open your mouth, and Tank puts his cum-soaked fingers in your mouth. "So fucking filthy, Bunny." he whispered before taking them out and replacing it with his lips. You two make out under the stars, and you hear him unbuckle his belt. 

You break off the kiss, panting. "I want you, Daddy. Please fuck me," You whine, your hands on his face. "Anything for you, Bunny," Tank whispered, unbuckling his belt and he pulls down his pants and boxers, and your eyes widen when you saw his dick. God, how the hell did he fit that all... _Glory_ under his pants? Jesus. "You wanna continue, Bunny?" Tank asks, and you nodded. "We can stop anytime, just say so," he reassures, rubbing your cheek with his thumb, and you lean into his touch. "I want you, Daddy. Please, please," you plea.

Tank grabs your legs, and he pushes them up. You've never felt this... Exposed to someone. You were almost folded in half, your legs on his shoulders, and your discarded leggings were already beside you. Not that you cared. All you wanted was him. "Beg for my cock, Bunny," Tank whispered. "Please fuck my pussy, Daddy. Need you in me. I wanna feel your cock," you plea. You let out a squeal when he pushes in slowly. Your pussy stretches so painfully good, and you let your eyes roll back. "Fuuck!" You hissed. 

"Let's- Oh shit. You're so fucking tight. Let's take it easy," Tank whispered. You nodded. He thrusts slowly, and you cried out when you felt him fill your cunt up to the hilt. "Fuck, Daddy. You're so big!" You moaned out. "Your pussy's so fucking tight, Bunny. I'm gonna fucking ruin you," Tank whispered, picking up the speed. "Please, please, fuck! Ruin me, make me your slutty bunny," You whimpered. Tank holds onto your legs, and he starts pounding his cock in you. God, you were so fucking tiny, and your pussy wrapped around his cock so fucking good.

"Oh- Fuck! Your pussy's so good, Bunny." Tank whispered, looking at your beautiful face. "Fuck!" You cried out as Tank pounded your tight cunt. You weren't even that short, but goddamn, you were so small under him. "Daddy's cock feels good in your cunt, hmm?" Tank asked, wrapping your legs around his waist so he could choke you. "Yes! Yes, Daddy!" You managed to choke out. "You're filling me up so good, Daddy! Don't stop," You whimpered. Tank gives you a quick kiss, before letting go of your throat as he caresses your cheek.

"Not planning to, babygirl," 

You whined at the petname, and Tank bit his lip, feeling your pussy twitch. "You like that, my babygirl? You wanna be mine?" Tank purred. "Daddy will take good care of you, Bunny," he cooed, and you could've melted underneath him. "Please, Daddy," You wailed. Tank's other hand trails down to your cunt, and he starts rubbing your sensitive clit as he mercilessly rammed your cunt.

"Fuck- Oh fuck!" You screamed, your eyes shut as you tugged on Tank's hair. "You're gonna make me cum, Bunny. I wish I can see my cum leaking out of you," Tank moaned out. You could only let out whimpers. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? After all, you're such a slutty Bunny," he growled, holding your neck with his other hand. 

"Want me to fill that pretty cunt up? You want me to breed you, sweetheart?" Tank growled, and you could only whine. "Next time." He smirks, and you whined. "I-I'm gonna cum, Daddy," You rasped out. "Let it all out, baby. I wanna feel you cum on me," Tank says, leaning down, his lips so close to yours. 

_"Cum for Daddy, Bunny,"_

And you did. You screamed, cumming undone. You wrap your legs tighter on him, not wanting him to pull away from you. "Fuck! I'm gonna make you fucking squirt all night," Tank growled, thrusting in you more. His shirt clung onto him, soaked, and you could only scream. Tank lets go of your throat, using it as support. "Cum, Daddy. Cum on me," you plea. Tank only moaned, fucking your pussy hard, speechless. God, your pussy felt so fucking good. It was amazing. "Fuck, I'm- I'm gonna cum, Bunny. Fuck!" Tank moaned, his moans getting high-pitched as he pulls his cock out, cumming on exposed tummy. It was hot, and his load was fucking thick and many. 

"Fuck, holy shit," Tank pants. "That's- oh my God, that's amazing." You pant. "You're a squirter, Bunny. Anything else you wanna let me know?" Tank smirked. You only look away, and Tank leans down, kissing your forehead. "Let's get back home. We're gonna catch a cold here," Tank whispered. "I don't wanna go home yet. It's boring all by myself," you pout, analyzing his features. Tank could only chuckle.

_"Oh, Bunny. Who said you were going to be alone?"_

**End.**


End file.
